


Castle Secrets

by LMKM



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMKM/pseuds/LMKM
Summary: A group of outcasts have fun messing around in the shadows of Hogwarts.





	1. Farewells and Hellos

A low whistle was heard as children bustled around the station. Footsteps echoing in everyone’s ears but being simultaneously ignored. Characters from all over boarding the well know train to the mystical scenery of Hogwarts. Families bidding farewell to the young witches and wizards of Europe. 

Some children staring in awe at the vehicle for the first time, while the older ones happily entered. All looking forward to the new school year for different reasons. Upperclassmen ready to see their friends again after a long summer, and first years ready to start on their journey in magic. It was truly a happy day for all who were there. 

Among these families were a jolly group of redheads, who were not there for the first time but in fact waving goodbye to not one but three of their children. The oldest of the four being in his sixth year, the second in his third, and the young twins joining in their first. The most excited we’re undoubtedly the two newcomers, that had heard all about the magic school from their family. 

“Well Charlie, Percy, help your brothers load their baggage. Cmon now hurry it up, wouldn’t want to miss the train would you?” The mother of the family exclaimed in a rush. 

“Fred, George, now I know you are both quite excited but you must promise me to behave yourselves. Take your brother’s for example.” 

“Yes mother,” The two sarcastically stated with a shared eye roll. 

They could honestly hardly contain themselves. Practically vibrating in their shoes from excitement. Oh the plans they had for their time at Hogwarts, the school wouldn’t even know what hit it. 

High pitched whining was suddenly heard from a boy no older than 9, “I want to go too.” 

“You are simply too young Ronald, be patient your time will come soon enough,” His mother chastised. 

A tall balding man took this opportunity to clear his throat, “Molly dear, I do believe it is time for the boys to board yes?” 

“Oh!” Said woman quickly glanced at the clock on the wall before rushing towards her leaving children. Gently smoothing the older twos clothes, then turning to the identical boys and attempting to fix their hair. Both of which quickly ducked out of the grasp of their mother, who could only give up and sigh in exasperation. She hurriedly coaxed the three onto the train entrance, not before giving each a chaste kiss on the cheek of course. Leaving them to quickly board and attempt to find empty seats to settle down in. 

Alongside these events, just a little ways away, a very similar situation was occurring. This time however the family was much smaller, consisting of only two people. The older one, who happened to be male, was a rather scrawny and shaggy looking man. With a mustache and clothes that seemed just a tad bit too big for him. 

The other person however seemed to be just the opposite. Although both were on quite the tall side, that was seemingly where the similarities ended. A young girl stood alongside the man with her cart of materials, quietly gazing at the large vehicle in from of her. Curly hair gently rested on her shoulders while she bid her father farewell. This feature was probably the most stark difference between the two, as his hair was straight and a few shades lighter. 

Their farewell was not quite as emotional as the other families, with the man being rather awkward in social interactions. The daughter however understood this and while being excited to start her first school year, chose not to make a big deal out of it. 

“Well I suppose this is goodbye for now,” She said with a seemingly innocent smile. 

However her father knew that that smile was far from innocent and ran a hand through his hair in defeat, “Just try not to cause too much trouble alright? I rather not have them send me an owl regarding your behavior on the first week.” 

“You underestimate my ability to not get caught father.” 

“Iris,” 

“Yeah yeah I hear ya no need to get worked up,” Her hand swishing in dismissal. 

The two shared a brief hug as a final goodbye. Opting to let their actions speak for them instead of their mouths. The older of the two sad but content to see his only family leave, while the younger was more than ready to get a start on their adventure. Iris climbed onto the train steps, stopping to turn around and salute to her father. Who lightly chuckled before waving with a soft smile. 

Soon after a loud whistle sounded as the express finally went on its way. Carrying both the new and old student of Hogwarts. All rushing about to find seats or meet up with friends. Including both the hyper Weasley twins and the cunning Iris. 

The former two of the three currently seated in a compartment by themselves, abandoned by their brothers who opted to sit with friends. Not that they minded of course, couldn’t care less actually. 

The lone female however, chose to explore the long halls of the train. Observing her fellow schoolmates as she quietly passed bye, listening intently to anything and everything she could. Iris didn’t know exactly when this started, but for as long as she could remember she’s had a natural knack for gathering information. Not just gathering though, using it to her advantage too. Her father always told her this “knack” would get her in serious trouble one day. But how could she get into trouble if she was never caught? 

Besides, one simply never knew when certain information would come in handy. She considered it her duty to society to know everything that went on around her. 

After a while of wandering, her feet finally got tired and lead her to a compartment where she hoped contained an empty seat. Gently opening the door, she was greeted with two very similar faces and heads full of orange tuffs. It wasn’t hard for her to tell that they were definitely twins. 

“Do you mind if I sit here? I rather not have to look for another seat if I can prevent it” 

Fred and George looked at each other before smiling up at her and quickly nodding. It wasn’t often they got to talk to a girl, a pretty one at that. Plus they were excited to meet their first new schoolmate. 

Abruptly they stuck their hands out to shake as they introduced themselves, “I’m Fred-,” 

“And I’m George.” 

Taking both their hands at once, she smiled back at them, “Iris.”


	2. Train Rides and Business Partners

The ride had begun very well in the young students opinions. Lustrous views of the green mountain sides and forests quickly passed by the closed window of the compartment. Pair that with the quiet chattering of other students, one could only describe it as extremely peaceful. To be quite frank however, Iris considered it just a little boring. She didn't do anything about it though, as she promised her father to stay out of trouble for at least the first week. Considering that she had not yet gotten into trouble or caused any mishaps, she viewed it as a win in her book. Plus, she was able to get herself acquainted with not one but two fellow first years.

Speaking of them, Fred and George were quite good company if Iris had anything to say about it. Both had the same interest in mischief as her, however she quickly learned that they weren't able to go about it very subtly. Currently being told about all the times they had been chastised by their mother for causing trouble, she couldn't help but laugh. Now thats not to say that she had never been caught, it's simply that the amount of times she hasn't greatly outweigh the times she has. In fact she quite prides herself in her ability to stay away from suspicion. 

"And then she got this weird idea that if we weren't around each other that we couldn't do anything,"

"Split us up for a week she did, barely worked though. By the third day we-"

The children's conversation was suddenly interrupted by an elderly lady rolling a cart full of sweets. 

"Candy from the trolley, dears?" She politely asked.

The twins eyes sparkled in awe before they sadly looked down and shook their heads no. Mumbling something about their mother already packing something for them. Iris who was planning on saying yes, felt it would be very rude if she was the only one who got to enjoy the goods. While the others were clearly sad about having to decline.

She pulled out a pouch full of money before handing it over, "Three of everything please." 

Gently taking the money and handing everything over, the lady smiled happily. As she left, Iris could practically feel the boys eyes bulging out of their sockets as they stared at her. 

"Blimey, your family must be rich!" Fred exclaimed.

"and hungry." George continued, causing her to bark out a laugh while her eyes crinkled in mirth. Unable to see as her companions faces bloomed a subtle red. 

"Oh Merlin no, my dads as poor as can be." She snorted with a wave of her hand, "and these are for all of us." 

The red heads could only widely smile in gratitude as they were handed their share of sweets. Wasting no time tearing into the packages, the three sat back and quickly dug in. 

"So," George started with his mouth full of chocolate, "If your family barely has any money, how'd you buy all this?"

Fred nodded in agreement, face stuffed with a lollipop. 

"You misheard me, my fathers the one who's poor." Iris smugly announced, "I get along just fine thank you."

Looking at each other in confusion, they asked, "And how exactly does that work?"

"Well boys as I always say, if you enjoy doing something then theres no reason not to make money from it too." Her arms crossed in triumph, "and mischief is a much bigger business than you would think." Looking down she softly added, "As for my father, it's not like I haven't tried to give him some of it. He just always refuses, something about how he would be a failure of a father if he took money from his only kid. Stupid really."

"Mischief?"

"Business?"

"Well it's never too early to start working. How do I explain it to you..." Suddenly her eyes lit up before she reached into her pocket, "Been working on this all year I have, still needs some tweaking but i've almost got it perfect." 

Leaning over to get a better look at her hands, the twins were surprised to see what looked like string with an ear attached.

"What is it?"

With a large grin on her face she proudly states, "This here is just the beginning of an advanced future of trouble making, unlike anything you've ever seen before. I got my dad to charm it so that if you stick this side in your ear, you can hear anything the otherside does. Took quite a bit of convincing on my part, but he eventually agreed as a birthday present."

"That's so cool! but I still don't understand how its a business?" 

"Yeah, are you selling them or something?"

"Not yet, I will eventually but not until im able to perfect them." Gently dangling it infront of her she continued, "for now I just use it to help others get information."

Fred tilted his head in question, "Help others get information?"

"Yup, for example someone might pay me to find out what their crush likes. Or if their friends are talking behind their back."

"Oh I get it now! So in exchange for these favors you're not only able to test your future product but also collect cash!" George yelled excitedly.

Fred also shouted, "George and I have always wanted to run a joke shop! So even though we aren't good at collecting information like you, we can help you sell it!" 

"A joke shop? that's perfect! We can all be business partners."

The three kids smiled happily at each other, excited over the future they had planned together. They didn't even notice as the train rolled to a slow stop until the whistle sounded and they quickly hurried out of the compartment. 

"Welp this is it," Iris turned to look at the boys, "Our time of magic and mischief is just beginning, are you guys ready?"

The two looked back at her before throwing their arms over her shoulders and whooping.


	3. Sorting Hat and Introductions

“This way first years,” A giant man coaxed. Many children shivered lightly in his large presence, while others stared in amazement.

Iris whistled lowly, “Woah, who’d you think that is?” 

“Oh that’s Hagrid, our brothers told us he’s the gatekeeper or something.” George said.

“Oh right your brothers, what years are they in again?”

“Well Charlie’s in his sixth year and Percys in his third. But we’ve got two others who don’t go here,”

“That sure is a lot of you, must be nice to have so many,” The female admitted. Being the only child in her family and only having one parent, she often found herself a little lonely at times. She couldn’t even begin to imagine what it’s like having a house that full.

Fred snorted a little, “Nah Percy’s an arse and Bill’s barely around. Cant imagine how Ginny feels though, being the only girl besides mom in the house,”

They continued their chattering as they were lead to the lakes edge where a bunch of boats were docked.

“Ok four to a boat only, make sure not to fall off now,” Hagrid warned.

The three ended up boarding with Hagrid, as it was the only way all of them could stay together. It seems everyone had done the same as them and forged groups on the way there.

“Heard from Charlie that a huge squid lives in here, wonder if it’s true,”

“Yeah my father said the same thing, recon it’s ever eaten anyone?”

“Why don’t we find out? I’m sure if we asked Hagrid over there he could tell us,” Fred interrupted.

Iris leaned over a bit to talk to the large staff member, “Hagrid?”

Said man turned around in surprise. Either because this random kid knew his name or because they weren’t scared to talk to him, probably both.

“Yes?” He answered. His voice low and warm, albeit a bit scratchy.

“You know the squid that lives in here? Has it ever eaten a kid before?” 

Loud laughter was heard as he threw his head back, “Who, Suckers? Nah big guy wouldn’t hurt a fly. Just scares the more adventurous ones that decide to take a dip.”

“Ah well that was a little disappointing,” All the boys stared at her, “I’m joking.”

“So, who are you lot then?” Hagrid questioned the odd group.

The twins proudly announced, “Fred and George Weasley at your disposal.”

“More Weasleys huh? Just when I think I’ve seen the last of you guys.” He turned to the only girl, “And you are?” 

“Iris. Iris Lupin”

She didn’t miss the way the mans eyes widened or how his mouth slightly opened.

“Lupin, so you’re Remus’ kid right? Pity what happened to em.” 

Iris looked down and gently nodded, “Uh yeah I guess...” 

Sensing her discomfort Hagrid decided to drop the topic. Instead choosing to look up at the castle that now stood tall in front of them. 

“Oh well, here we are. Careful when stepping off everyone!” He shouted out to the rest.

The red heads, who had gone quiet during the rather awkward introduction, swiftly hopped out the boat. Both sticking out a hand to help Iris not fall as she also excited. Everyone looked around in amazement while being lead through the castle grounds towards where the opening ceremony would be held. All talking in hushed whispers about what house they hoped to be put in or how nervous they were.

“So boys, any idea where you’ll be put?” Iris questioned.

“Gryffindor, no doubt about it.” George replied in confidence. 

Fred also commented, “Runs in the family. How about you, where’s little miss curly gonna go?” 

Rolling her eyes she answered, “Well my father was in Gryffindor, but I honestly don’t have a preference. Any would be fine.”

“Quiet everyone!” An older woman shrilly called out, “Please follow and sit in an orderly fashion.” 

The doors then opened to reveal a brightly lit mess hall full of older students. Some looking in excitement while others looked like they couldn’t care less. Shuffling could be heard as the first years made their way to sit in front of a single stool. Many staring up at the enchanted ceiling that seemed to replicate the night sky.

“A few words from Professor Dumbledore before the sorting begins.”

An old man in lavender robes stood from his seat and began to talk. He spoke words of welcoming and a few announcements about the upcoming year. 

“And a note for all first years that the forbidden forest is strictly prohibited to all students.” Iris couldn’t be certain, but she could have sworn his eyes glanced briefly at her figure.

“Oh I’m definitely going in there,” She whispered to the boys who snickered in response.

The lady from before walked up to the stool, “When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses.” She unrolled a long scroll.

“Cedric Diggory,” A rather cute boy walked up before sitting on the stool. The hat that was placed on his head seemed to mumble for a second before shouting out.

“Hufflepuff!”

A table started to clap loudly for their new house mate. A few students standing up to greet him as he went to sit down. This continued for a while until eventually it was the twins turns.

“Fred Weasley.”

He practically threw himself out of his seat, sauntering his way up. Not even a second after the hat was put on it shouted.

“No doubt about it, Gryffindor!” 

Fred smiled widely, walking up to a table where two similar looking boys patted his shoulders with matching expressions.

“Now, George Weasley.”

Although George seemed just a tad less confident, he wasted no time in sitting down. This time however, the hat barely hovered over his head before it had its answer.

“Don’t even need to think about it, Gryffindor!” The hall bursted out in laughter at this.

Iris clapped for them, happy they got to be in the house they wanted together. A few more names were called until it was inevitably her turn. The two older Weasley brothers noticed as Fred and George leaned forward in anticipation.

“Do you know her?” Percy asked.

Charlie mocking laughed, “Wow not even your second day and you both already fancy someone.” 

“It’s not like that!” They harshly whispered, their cheeks dusted red.

While this was happening, Iris sat idly on the stool as the hat talked.

“Peculiar one aren’t you? Hmm... very cunning indeed but it seems you’re much more than that. Extremely talented...let’s go with,”

“Ravenclaw!”


	4. Settling In and Beginnings

Iris wishes she could say she was surprised, but in all honesty she really wasn't. There was a slight tinge of sadness at not being in the same house as the twins, but oh well nothing she could do about it. Wandering her way to the table full of clapping students, she sat towards the end by herself. Unlike Fred and George she didn’t have any siblings waiting to greet her with shoulder patting and back slaps. 

The Ravenclaw table also didn’t seem to be as excited as the other tables. Simply clapping when they needed to and sending soft smiles that didn’t quite seem to reach their eyes. Placing her hands on her lap, she sighed before taking a glance in the Gryffindors direction. A quick snort could be heard when she noticed her friends looking back at her with thumbs up and wide grins.

The woman from earlier, Iris really wished she new her name so she didn’t have to keep referring to her as “the woman”, dinged her glass. “Your attention please.”

“Let the feast, begin!” Dumbledore announced.

The hall was filled with gasps as food magically appeared on the tables in front of them. Iris had never seen so much food in her life. The meals at home consisting of simple meals only, of which she was very grateful for of course. This was because of her fathers “condition”, that often caused some issues.

Sure she herself had a little bit of money, but she always chose to save it for when she came to Hogwarts. She knew her father would struggle affording her materials so she had told him not to worry and that she would buy them herself. It was not cheap to say the least and she had used the last of her money on the train ride here. Not that she regretted it, it was the trigger for how she got business partners after all.

Quickly stretching her hand towards the food she piled on anything she could reach. Wasting no time digging in without a second thought. Only stopping when she felt eyes staring at her. She looked up and connected eyes with an older man with long black hair and a pinched face. Iris guessed he was a teacher since next to him were other adults and Dumbledore.

The man continued to glare at which she only stared back in curiosity. Wondering what this guys problem could be, she had only just arrived after all. The eye contact continued for a long while before the girl crossed her eyes, causing the other to slightly jump in surprise and disgust. Snickering in triumph she continued her meal until she physically couldn’t take another bite.

Shortly after the meal ended, and everyone was lead out by their houses prefects.

“This way everyone!” 

Soon they were standing idly in front of a wooden door with an eagle knocker.

“Whenever you wish to enter, you will be given a riddle by the eagle. If you fail to answer correctly you must wait until someone else comes and answers it for you,” The prefect stated. 

Iris thought it was a bit annoying but didn’t worry about it too much. She had always been good at guessing after all. Plus she was sure she wouldn’t have been put into Ravenclaw if she couldn’t even manage to answer a riddle.

Stepping into the common room filled the young girl with a sense of awe. Many items and furniture were scattered around the open room, along with a nook full of bookcases tucked into a wall. A warm fireplace crackling for all the students to hear.

“Get some sleep, you'll notice your belongings have been sent to your room. Breakfast starts at 7:30 and your first classes will be at 9, do make sure you are on time.”

Dispersing towards their own rooms, Iris followed along. The room was nice, though her roommates were a little boring. Not saying anything as they quickly changed and got into bed. She couldn’t form too much of an opinion on them though, as they had only just arrived and were probably tired.

Sleep seemed to accompany the girl quickly, her eyes shutting slowly.

“Brainy!” Two voices called out to her.

Turning around she questioned, “Brainy?”

“Eh it’s a work in progress, thought it might be fitting considering your in the smart house and all,” Fred threw an arm over her shoulder.

“Doesn’t really have the right ring to it though, we’ll have to come up with something more fitting,” George took her other side.

Iris snorted, “I’ll leave it to you then, didn’t want to eat with your brothers?” They continued to walk through the hall towards the cafeteria. 

“Percy’s already there, woke up at the crack of dawn going on about his duties or something.”

“And you couldn’t wake Charlie up even if the world was ending.”

Entering through the mess hall doors they swiftly found their way to empty seats.

“Well then,” Iris bit down on a muffin, “What’s your schedule for today?

George was stuffing his faces with eggs,“Well we have Transfiguration first, Potions, then Flying and Charms after lunch. You?”

“Well it looks like we at least share our first class together, I’ve got Transfiguration too. But then I’ve got Herbology and end the day with Potions and Astronomy.

“Lucky, heard from Charlie them that the Potions teacher is real nasty.” Fred joined, cheeks full with some kind of meat.

“Is that the really greasy looking one with long hair and a scrunched up face?” Iris thought back to the man who had glared at her yesterday.

The twins chewed in thought, “I think so, why?”

“Well I’m glad he doesn’t seem to just hate me. Glared at me all through dinner yesterday, just couldn’t figure out what I had done to make him mad.” 

The three of them continued to chatter as they finished off their breakfast. Seeing as they still had some time to spare, they took their time in walking to class.

“This is it huh? We’re really here.” Their footsteps echoed through the walkway.

“Feels strange really. I mean what now?” 

Iris looked at the boys at her side, “Well I guess were about to find out. Don’t worry, I’m sure we’ll find things to do to keep us occupied.”

They all laughed, anticipating how they were going to spice up the year. It was going to be interesting indeed, if they had anything to say about it.

“I for one, can’t wait.”


	5. Plants and Animals

Iris noticed many things when she walked into her first class. One, was the lack of a teacher or any kind of adult at all, and two, was the odd presence of a cat in their place. The three students were the only ones currently in the classroom, as even though they took their time, they somehow still managed to be early.

“A cat? You think it’s the professors or one of the students?” Fred pondered.

Iris cooed softly at the feline,“Who knows, sure is cute though.” 

“Oh? Does our little flower fancy cats?” Teased George.

“All animals actually, you could say it runs in the family.” She gently scratched behind the cats furry ears. Who only stared back at her with a blank face. 

“Your dad have a lot of animals then?” 

The girl snickered at the thought, “Something like that.”

Finally walking past the cat, the group made their way to the back of the classroom. Settling quickly into their seats, they continued to converse. Not noticing as the animal continued to stare at them.

“No offense against Transfiguration, but I’m looking forward to Herbology and Flying classes the most.” Iris told the boys.

“Herbology? Never would have thought you would be a plant person. I mean I know your name is Iris and all but your personality doesn’t really match it.” George admitted. He didn’t expect the animal thing, but plants too? He just couldn’t see it.

Her brown eyes rolled in annoyance, “Keeping people on their toes is what I’m best at, alongside sneaking around of course.”

As she finished her sentence more students started entering the room, signaling that class was about to start. Both houses blending together as they attempted to find empty spaces. Many sitting with their new friends as Iris and the twins had, while others chose to be by themselves. It wasn’t too long until the trickling flow of students came to a stop and everyone was seated. 

“Where’s the profess-,” Movement at the front of the classroom stopped Fred from completing his question.

The cat hopped off its platform before transforming into the old woman from the night before. The students seems to look on in awe while Iris stared down at her hand with a horrified face. 

“I pet my bloody teacher!” She whispered in disbelief and slight embarrassment.

The boys at her side struggled to keep their laugh in, finding great amusement at the discovery. Kicking them in the shins with red cheeks she looked back at her cat-turned-teacher. Catching her eye as the older woman winked at the blushing girl. 

The class continued normally enough, nothing exciting happening after the teacher transformed. Iris liked the teacher well enough but just couldn’t seem to keep her attention on the lesson and kept zoning out. It seemed Fred and George had the same problem and somehow managed to fall asleep. She wondered how they had not been caught and punished by the teacher in all honesty.  
Soon enough though, the class ended and it was time for a break before their next class. 

Shaking the boys up they made their way down the steps and towards the door.

“Ahem,” A forced cough was heard, “I do hope the slacking off in class does not become a regular thing Weasleys.” McGonagall said with a raised brow.

Said twins scratched the back of their necks with bashful smiles, “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

“And miss Lupin,” Iris swallowed nervously, “ I suggest not scratching unknown animals in the future, wouldn’t want another mishap would we?” 

Although it was said as a warning, she didn’t miss the little twinkle of amusement in the teachers eyes. “Yes ma’am.”

The three children bid their farewell before making their way out into the hall. Bursting out in giggles over what had happened, almost tripping over their own feet as they laughed.

“You pet the teacher!”

“Well you both fell asleep!”

They teased each other all throughout the break, which in their opinion had ended much too quickly. The soon to be familiar ring of the bell sounding out for all to hear. 

“We’ll meet up in the Mess hall for lunch alright?”

“Yeah and you can tell us all about how much fun you had with your plants.” 

“Haha very funny. You’re the ones who have to deal with the git of a teacher, so have fun!” Iris waved her hand at them while making her way to one of the Herbology greenhouses.

She wasn’t as early as she was to the first class so there were a decent amount of people already there. Including, she happily spotted, her teacher who was thankfully not disguised as a cat. 

“As it is only your first year,” The plump woman who had introduced herself as professor Sprout, began, “We will be dealing with simple medicinal herbs with very little to no risk.” 

She pulled out a potted plant with small leaves and purple dots, “Now, can anyone tell me what this is and it’s purposes?” 

The class began to ponder as Iris’ hand raised into the air. This was her favorite subject after all, so if anyone was going to know the answer it would undoubtedly be her. 

“Yes Ms. Lupin?” 

She cleared her throat, “It’s a Speckled Grandlebush, used to make simple burn ointment.”

“And how is it harvested?”

“You must break a part of the stem off before harvesting the leaves, or they’ll crumble apart and become unusable.” 

Professor Sprout smiled widely, “Excellent! Ten points to Ravenclaw.”

Iris could hear some of the class cheer and clap lightly at her achievement. House points meant they had a chance at winning the house cup, which Ravenclaw had not done in quite a while. She felt proud knowing they were cheering for her.

This class seemed to pass a lot quicker than the first to Iris’ dismay. The bell for lunch sounding off in the middle of the teachers speech. 

“Well children off you go now. I’ll see you all next class.” Everyone started to make their way to the exits.

“Oh Iris dear, could you wait a moment.”

She paused in her steps, hoping it wouldn’t be like the last time she was called back by her professor.

“Yes?”

The lady simply smiled, “I noticed you have quite a knack for this, if your answer from earlier was anything to go by. Do you perhaps enjoy Herbology?” 

“I do Professor, it’s one of my favorites.” She shamelessly admitted. Her love for plants wasn’t something she was ashamed of and she would be damned if anyone even attempted to bully her for it.

“I’m so happy to hear that, not many students seem to enjoy it too much. Feel free to stop by anytime after class or during break alright dearie.”

Nodding her head, Iris finally left the greenhouse and made her way to Fred and George.

The tables in the mess hall were full of food as it had been that morning, although the menu had obviously changed. Looking around for the two boys she quickly deduced that she had taken too long and they chose to eat without her. Stalking her way to an empty table before she felt two pairs of arms loop around her elbows.

“And where do you think you’re going? To sit by your lonesome?” 

“Yeah come on we wanna introduce you to our brothers. You can scheme by yourself later.”

The red heads lead the girl to the two boys she had seen the night before, both of which looked up after hearing their approach and smiled. 

The seemingly older one with long hair spoke to her first, “So you’re the one they couldn’t stop talking about, Iris was it? The names Charlie.” He stuck out his hand for her to shake, which she returned immediately. No need to be rude to her friends family after all.

“And I’m Percy. A third year and Gryffindors current prefect. Pleasure to meet you.” Iris could tell he was quite a bit more uptight than his brotherly counterparts, but smiled and nodded nonetheless. 

The meal went on without a hitch, small conversations here, light teasing there. The food just as good at they all remembered. 

“They weren’t kidding when they said the Potions Professor was a mean one.” George complained.

Fred nodded in agreement, “Took away points from Gryffindor just because we breathed too loud. Bloody mental he was.”

“Well I can tell I’m gonna have just the dandiest of times, considering he’s who I’ve got next.” Iris whined. Just when her mood had been lifted, it was brutally smashed back to the ground. All by a prude teacher with a house bias and a vendetta against her for reasons she didn’t even know.

“Well good much luck mate, you’re gonna need it.”

“Wow gee thanks.”


	6. Children and Late Night Thoughts

Iris was not looking forward to the next class to say the very least. Not only did she simply not have an interest in potions but also seemingly had a teacher with the personality of a rotten lemon. Plus she didn’t have her favorite boys with her. All in all, she could tell the class was going to be very long. 

Tapping her foot on the floor, she waited for the dreaded man to finally arrive. Almost snorting when he slammed the door open with dramatic flare, his cape billowing behind him. Not even a second later his eyes zeroed in on her with a glare she was starting to think was permanently etched onto his face. 

“There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making.” He scornfully announced. “I do hope you all studied ahead of time.” 

Smirking tauntingly he called out, “Miss Lupin.” 

If iris could have inconsequently groaned out she would have. 

“What do you get when you mix powdered speckled Gilhard and Snakehorn essence?” 

Many hands raised around the classroom, almost all of them from her fellow housemates. It didn’t take long for her to figure out the answer though. After all, Herbology and Potions tended to go hand in hand. Besides it wasn’t like she wasn’t smart, she just tended not to show it much. 

“A grounding elixir Professor.” 

Snape seemed both surprised and annoyed at her answer, “It’s brewing time and storage requirements?” 

Attempting to keep her eyes from rolling she answered, “It must be stirred two hours a day for at least a week and stored in a damp compartment at a low altitude.” 

The man turned around in what looked like bitter acknowledgement, “Hmmm well at least you aren’t completely useless. Chapter three everyone.” 

Iris gently banged her head on the table. She could tell this was going to be just as long as she predicted. 

The girls couldn’t get out of her seat fast enough when the bell finally rang. Happy she finally got to leave the excruciating place. 

“Miss Lupin, a word.” 

Bloody hell. That’s three for three now! Was she some kind of teacher magnet? She hadn’t even caused any trouble yet and still got called back in every class. 

“Yes?” 

Snape turned his withered face at her, “I suggest you pay attention in all my classes. Wouldn’t want to lose any points now would you? I can’t imagine your housemates would be very happy about it if you did.” 

“...” 

He raised an eyebrow at her silence, “Well? Are you going to say anything? I do hope that’s not attitude you are giving me.” 

“Oh sorry I was just trying to figure out what the hell your problem was.” Iris deadpanned. 

The teachers face had a look of surprised that morphed into fury, “That is no way to talk to your superior, you have no respect for authority just like your father and his misfit group of friends-,“ 

Almost as if a lightbulb had turned on, everything seemed to click for the girl. She tried to stifle her laughter, failing miserably at it. 

“So that’s what your problem was! You have some kind of childish vendetta against my father.” 

He bristled at this, “Twenty points from Ravenclaw, and I expect to see you-,” 

Iris waved her hand walking towards the door, “Yeah yeah you can tell me all about the horrible things my father did to you later. I have to go now though, don’t wanna be late on my first day.” 

“I forbid you from leaving!” 

She had already left. Walking to her last period as she ranted in her mind about how her Potions teacher was a bloody idiot. 

“I mean really now, taking his anger out on me just because of issues he has with my dad. What a child.” 

The girl knew her father wasn’t the most pleasant student, if his stories were anything to go by, but she didn’t think he would have any enemies. The more she thought about it the more her curiosity grew. Just what did he do that made her potions professor so angry at her? Was the man just naturally spiteful or was there something more? She knew these questions would occupy her mind until answered. 

To say Astrology was boring would be an understatement. Out of all her classes this had to be the most uneventful one that day. Not unwelcome after her last encounter, just extremely boring. By the end of it, Iris’ energy was just about depleted and her stomach completely emptied. She quickly spun her quill around, almost yelling out in joy when the dinner bell rang.

Plopping herself down next to the family of red heads, she exhaled a soft whine. 

The twins looked at her while they chewed, “Sound like you had fun.” 

She rolled her eyes before biting into an apple, “You have no idea.” 

“Well obviously not, you haven’t bloody told us yet. So go on,” Fred bumped her shoulder with his. 

“I laughed at professor Snape and called him childish. Then when he tried to give me detention I walked away before he could finish.” 

The younger boys bursted out in laughter, holding onto each other to keep from falling off their seats. Across the table Charlie chortled out a quick snicker, while Percy almost spit out his drink. 

“That’s brilliant!” George cheered, “We knew you would have a fit with him after we had his class but we never expected that!” 

Percy cleared his throat, “It’s far from brilliant George, that’s no way to address a teacher Lupin! It’s your first day and you cannot afford to-,” 

“Well it’s not my fault! He went on and on about this dumb issue he has with my father, like that even has anything to do with me!” She folded her arms with a pout. 

“Seems like he’s really got it out for you Iris,” Fred added. “Better hope he loosens up over the years or you’re gonna have to deal with him till you graduate.” 

Iris looked over at him smugly, “Not to worry Freddy, not gonna let him damper my fun. If anything this just means I’ve gotta another mission on my hands. I’ll make him despise my presence to the point he wouldn’t be caught dead next to me.” 

The twins laughed again, “We look forward to seeing that. Tell us if you need any help getting him to hate you, we’ve got a few prototypes we wanna test out.” 

After talking for a while about the rest of their classes and some other things, the three of them finally went their separate ways. Waving goodbye as they walked to their assigned common rooms. 

Iris sat quietly on a couch in front of a large window. The tiredness from earlier had seemingly disappeared, leaving her to mull over her first day. The stars shining down at her as she did so. 

She knew the potions incident would probably bite her in the behind sooner or later, but she really couldn’t bring herself to care. Instead she thought about her new friends, the Weasleys, and her talk with the nice Herbology professor. How she accidentally managed to pet her Transfiguration teacher disguised as a cat. The short but enjoyable talk with Hagrid the Gamekeeper, who seemed to know a lot about the giant squid occupying the lake. 

Iris sighed in content, so much had happened in one day and yet for some reason, she felt like it was only just beginning.


End file.
